Rukia's Life  1 Soul Society : The Begining
by lilith moontail
Summary: In chapter one you meet Rukia Kuchki, Renji, and her twin sister Ronni. The book is about Rukia's life from the begining of her training to the end. This book will be split in to many.
1. Chapter 1

PRoluge

Hello my name is Rukia Kuchki and these next few books are the story of my life starting from when I was little. That would mean this is going to begin way before I met the love of my life, Ichigo (which is where you first met me..).In this you willl learn about my twin who no one ine your world knows about.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey! Ronni? Where are you? WE are goning to be late for our first day at the Soul reaper Academy!" Renji and I yelled as we were looking for my identical twin sister Arraya. Since I was the only person who could pernounce that we named her Veroninca or jst Ronni for short.

"Coming!" She sang sliding down her tree.

"What! You were up there the whole time?"yelled an very angry Renji.

"Yes I was and shut up your Gayness! Let's go before we are late." She retorted

"I told you not to call me that!" he screeched blushing.

" WEll you are!" She follwed up with.

"Ugh if this is how every day was going togo I dont think I'm going to survive this school." I mumbled as I ran ahead to the school.

THe place was huge. Even now just thinking about it I get goose bumps...

"Damn! " ROnni muttered as she walked in to the pure white building that stood as high as the Serete's walls them selves.


	2. Chapter 2

CHapter 2

"OOF! Oh sorry!" I said gently as I ran in to the boy with the white hair who just graduated from the top class. "Kayan! Luteniant Shiba! Wait up!" No I wasn't in the squads yet but Shiba, Ronni and I were already good friends.

" Ugh do you not know who I am?" the snotty kid said.

"Well, no I do not." I said stating the obvious.

"Oh. Toshiro!" the girl walking up to him said. " There you are Little Shiro! I was looking everywhere for you! Why are you on the ground?"

"That Buffoon pushed me and how many times must I tell you ... IT IS NOT LITTLE SHIRO!ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGYA!"

"Oh My God! Captain!" exclaimed Kayan getting down on one knee and bowing his haed respectfully.

"OK who's the idiot that just called my sister a buffoon? Who ever it was prepare to die." Ronnie said furiously as she changed from her normal self to her red self where she sees nothing just attacks.

"Sis! calm down! That is Captain Hitsugya of the thirteen court-guard squads... He may look small but he is more powerful than most soul reapers." I reasoned watching her change knowing that if I didn't say it now he would be dead before I could.

"Alwayst the voice of reason. Aren't you Rukia?" queried Renji attempting to sneak up on us.

" Hello Renji nice to see you, and of course. Ronnie always was more violent than I was you remember." I answered without even turning around.

"Aw come on why can I never scare you guys?" He whimpered pathetically.

" Heh! You must have forgotten. I can sense your presence and she can smell it." I laughed watching the realization appear in Renji's eyes as this registered.

" Oh right. I forgot about that," he said running hioid hands through his ridiculously long red hair. "And frankly her smelling peoples presence has always scared me..."

"AW... why? Was it because of the time I caught you out side of Hanaturo's window, Your Gayness?" asked Ronni wiping the blood off her cheek with a aggravated stance." Damn coward before fighting me... Ugh that ticks me off. Who was he anyway?"

As soon as Toshiro left Ronni got her answer."That was Toshiro Hitsugya. He is the captain of the tenth court-guard squads. He is also the youngest and one of the strongest. Though I must wonder why was he sweating at your pressure... Wait reopen like you did earlier one at a time." Kayan said getting back on his feet.

Renji went first. His pressure at full strength ( or what it was back then) barely even felt like any thing different than it usually was. Then it was Ronni's turn. Her power exploded from her and you could see the ripples in the air. As she reopened Kayan and Renji fell to their knees and couldn't breath. Finally it was my turn. " This seems dumb but O.k." I breathed in then out . Then as Renji and Kayan got up I opened my powers. They both fell flat on their backs and passed out for a minute. My sister merely winced as my power came out at half best.

"Heh I see we both held back," Ronnni said helping the guys to thier feet.

"HELD BACK! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HELD BACK YOU GUYS FLATTENED US!'' Renji and Kayan exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hell I'm a lieutenant and you flattened me. You two should NOT be able to even make me flinch! What the Hell was that? Where did you get that power? How long have you been hiding it from me?"

"Well... That was only half strength. The two of us have always had the power of ten ... Oh what is that captain of squad six's name... Therefore we have been hiding iot the entire time we have known both of you." Ronni explained talking quickly like normal." OOH BIRD!"she yelled running after it.

"Hmmmmm," I sighed exasperated with my best friend and sister." RONNI! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" I hollered running after her.

" Wow can you believe that Captain Kuchki is looking for them?" Kayan laughed.

"What Kuchki is looking for them?" Exclaimed Renji surprised to hear this. "Why?"

"Oh because his deceased wife was their older sister. supposedly their last words before she died was a prpmise. He promised to find them annd take them in as his little sisters, but he also promised that he would never tell them."

"Wow!That is so cool, but how are we going to keep this from them?" Renji asked.

"Keep what from us?" I asked with my sister in tow.

"LET ME GO! " Ronni yelled.

"Oh sure sorry. KEEP WHAT FROM US?" I said.

" Um Kyan You got this one right?" asked Renji backing away.

" FINE ! You see long ago your sister abandoned you because she couldn't take care of you. After she left you two she left you she got married to a man named Byakuya Kuchki also called Lord Kuchki captain of Squad six. She spent 14 years looking for you guys and five years ago she died . your brother promised her that he would find you two and take you in. Unfortunately he also promised that he would never tell you guys. EVer since then he has been searching for you two, there is one problem he doesn't know about Ronnie. OH and you can't tell him you know about this."

"OK..." Ronni and I said skeptically.

Then we all walked in to our dorms because it had gotten to late to go train.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" said a deep and mysteriuos voice at the door of that dorm room that my sister and I shared. " Uh is this the dorm room of Rukia?"

"Yes but befor you are allowed in what is your name stranger?" my sister said speaking as though this was long beforewe were spirits.

"Sis who is it ?"I asked as I dryed my hair and sat down upon my bed.

" Answer the question stranger! What is your name? You answer this and you may enter." Ronni said sternly standing at the door.

" My name is Byakuya KUchki. I am captain of the sixth squad of the thirteen court gaurd squads. I am also of a royal family. I will not leave this school until my purpose is fulfilled." said Lord Kuchki indignately.

" Fine you may enter." Ronni said reluctently opening the door for the tall and handsome Byakuya.

"THankyou."he said noding kindly to my sister."Which one of you is RUkia?"

"I am sir." I said sweetly as I swept a courtsey. "Lord Kuchki how nice it is to meet you."

"why thank Rukia. I have a question." HE siad sorta shyly." How would you like to come live with me as my little sister?

"Uh well it depends can I bring someone with me?"I asked quietly.

"Ofcourse you may. Though may I ask you who you would like to bring?" He asked simply.

"Well you see sir -"

Call me Byakuya we are related now.(or Lord Kuchki when you are mad.)" he interupted.

"OFcourse. _Byakuya_ you forgot someone." I reasoned.

"Who did I forget." he said alarmed.

"My sister. Ronni." I answered quickly.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't know you had a sister. OF course she may come." He said blushing at nis mistake.

" Thank you."WE both said.

"You girl pack and you will leave this school tommorrow." He said imperitivly.

"WHAT WHY?" we screamed thinking of Renji and all of our other friends.

"Because starting tomorrow you will be under my tutelage." he said with a nod. "I will see you tommorrow at the estate" He then gave us the adress and left.

Ronni and I spent the rest of the night in silence crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well, bright and early my sister and I arrived at our new home.

" Wow this place is huge..." said Renji as he came up behind me." So I guess this is it? I won't be able to talk to you any more."

"What do you mean you cant talk to us any more? You are our friend aren't you?" Ronni and I said appalled turning sharply because even though he was our friend and escort we didn't look at him because we didn't want him to see us cry.

"Well yeah... Hang on are you two crying? Any way no that you two are ladies, I can no longer hang out with you."He said.

"OK shut up about the crying thing. BUT why not?" I said a little miffed that he even mentioned that i was crying.

"Well duh because we are now on different social planes."

"I'm sorry but we will find a away around that rule." Ronni said with a mischievous glance at me, "You know how I like a loophole."

"Very true... Very true. We both will find a way Renji,"I said. "You cant count on that !"

"Girls you have arrived safely I am very happy to see that! Your rooms are right this way." said Byakuya guesturing us to follow him into the estate.

Before we left my sister and I both hugged Renji and told him that we would find a way that we could talk.


	5. Chapter 5

" Well girls, Let's see what you got. Your teachers ssaid you were outstanding fighters. The said that Verronica-"

"RONNI!"squeaked my sister interrupting Byakuya.

"I am sorry for her, she is very touchy about her name. She hates Veronica so we call her Ronni. So what were you saying." I appologized for my sisters out burst very embarrased.

"Ook then Ronni was the most aggresive and sadistic person they had seen since Kenpachi! They also said she was bad at Kido and Bakudo and Hado. Yet they said that you Rukia, they said that you were even more cold and caluculating than me or Toshiro. They also said that you were wonderful at Kido, Bakudo and Hado."

"That is correct ." I told him with a nod."

"Lutenit Shiba told me you two also have outstanding spirit pressure. He claimss it knocked him off of his feet and made him stop breathing. Was that together or seperatly?" He asked us.

"That is correct and we did that seperately at only 1/3 our usual strength." Ronni told him watching a bird.

"Well then let us test it..." He said. "Who's first?"

"I'll go."I said stepping up to him. I opened the exact same amount of energy that I showed on Kyan. Byakuya fell to his knees and his eyes rolled back in his head untill I reeled my energy back in.

"Holy Sakura! That was definatly strong!" He said after he regained enough air that he could talk to us.

"Yea! My turn! My sister squealed happily as she skipped up to where I had stood. She then let out the same amount of energy as I did getting the same response from Byakuya."Are you ok, Big brudder?" she asked reeling in her energy.

"Damn! Hmmm... I wonder If you could flash step. Well let's seee if you can. Just follow me." He did a quick side step to the right and landed a mile away from us and called us to come.

"Ok we are coming. " I sang as my sister and I tensed up to go.

_WOOSH_

We flew right past him and landed in Louisianna. We then raced back to where he stood giggle ing. "HHEHHEHHEHEHHE ... How...tehhhehe. was that?"

"Damn that was good! Where did you learn to go that far?" He said looking shoocked. "Even I couldn't go that far on my first shot. I only got five miles."

" Oh well we are just really strong. I mean we only showed you 1/3 of our power. I said reasonably. "Ronni stay still!"

My sister was trying to escape my iron grip and chase abird.

'' Well why didn't you tell me that you were that strong?" he asked defensivly.

" We tried my sister said annoyed. Hey I'm going for a run you wanna come?" she said suddenly.

Well I reccognized ner face so I said, "Sure! Let's go. Hey Big Brudder, "I said running backwards," Go get some rest! Youo look Beat!"

" M'kay. If you leave the estate dont go to far!" he said going to his chambers as my sister and I sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

When we reached the fence we saw what was waiting for us. It was Renji. "I thought I sensed you Renji." My sister said.

" Yeah I was just worried about you guys... Especially you Rukia!"

"Uh why?" I asked confused because he had always liked only guys..

"Uhm well theres a reason that I always fussed when Ronni," He glared kindly at my sister," called me ' Your Gayness'."

"Okay, and your reason is?" I ask still confused as my sister giggled playing with his lonr flowy red hair.

"Wewll you see I'm actually bi. And I ... we.. I ...uh... l...love you Rukia."

"That would explain why I found you under our window the other day," said Ronni with a sly grin.

"So how do you guys like nobel life?" He asked with one of his heavily tattoed eyebrows raised.

"I geuss its ok," we both said wit a shrug.

" Its kinda lonley actually," I said," I mean it's just Ronni and Byakuya that I'm allowed to talk to. We are not supposed to talk to the servants. That means that we also cant work on our potionsd if we arent able to speak to the sevrants like friends. Brother yelled at me for telling a servant just to call me Rukia. He said it is unworth of someone of my stature to allow her to call me that..."

" OUch that sucks... Yall gonna run away again or stay here?"

"We'll stay" said Ronni with a smirk. "Well we have to go. Meet us here at 1:00 in the morning."

We then hopped the wall and ran back to the building but when we got there we found out our brother was going to pled with the head captain to let us join his squad.


End file.
